Touhou: Memorable Days
by F o N t E. AQUA
Summary: These moments, they tend to cling onto our hearts. No matter how strange or normal they are, I always will cherish them as an unforgettable memory. /Alice x Marisa, 20 fluff drabble collection/ -CHAPTER 16 UPDATED!-
1. Collision

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. MARISA KIRISAME AND ALICE MARGATROID BELONG RESPECTIVELY TO ZUN.  
NOT ME.**

**It's my first time making Alice x Marisa anyway...Well, this is a 15 fluff drabble collection so here I go!~ (Five descriptive chapters and ten fun drabble chapters)  
Each chapter is going to be, like, 1000 words maximum maybe? Excluding the author notes and disclaimers.**

* * *

"Alice! Alice!"

The voice kept repeating, calling her name. The puppeteer looked up helplessly at the door, and the familiarity of the voice seemed to make her throat dry. Why was the voice shouting? It was almost eleven at night. She already called the person to come in yet the voice was still ringing. Sighing, she stood up, closed her book, and reluctantly went over to the door. _What is she up to now?_ The blond girl thought to herself, and put her hand on the knob. It didn't take long before she regretted after she twisted it.

"Ahh!"

Thud, crash.

"ALICE! WHAT'S UP- Alice?"

Marisa had her hand on her broom and another waving wildly in excitement - that is, before she paused in confusion. She looked around in search of her friend. Tilting her head down, she saw her on the floor whose face was pale with horror. The girl, who happened to be Alice, had her heart pounding after the surprise she received. It was more like a scare, to be specific.

Alice sat up on the floor and she had her hand up to her forehead. "Marisa! Why did you do that?"

The witch still looked puzzled. She wasn't aware of the situation, and pulled an innocent smile. A smile too naive for Alice. Marisa started, "What did I do? I just wanted to come in-"

"Come in to push me to the floor?" Alice interrupted Marisa's sentence. The 'attack' had all happened so quickly.

Firstly, Alice tried open the door (who probably forgotten to pull it) and noticed that she couldn't. Secondly, she was abashed that the door wouldn't open. And lastly, when she wanted to speak, Marisa burst through the door, her hand reaching out which then collided Alice's forehead which let to the fall Alice earned. Alice didn't like the fall one bit. She could almost hear the back of her head crack.

Marisa just grinned nervously, and brushed her hand through her hair. Even though she tried to look innocent, Alice just sighed in disappointment.

"Eheheh...Sorry, Alice. Didn't know you could be so frail-" Marisa began, the same hand reaching out for Alice's as to help her stand up, when Alice interloped again.

"I am _not_! Jeez, why are you not guilty?" Alice said in disapproval. "You could at least say sorry."

Now Marisa looked amused. But she decided to humor her friend. "Fine, fine, sorry da ze~ Wait, I apologized again, didn't I? Anyway, Alice, are you hurt?"

She looked at the bruise on Alice's forehead and rubbed her chin. "Hmm...Ah! I got some tissue here."

"It kinda hurts a lot, actually." Alice complained, removing her hand to reveal the wound. She sat on her bed, and she waited for her friend. Marisa dug into her pocket, rummaging until she found a small tissue, neatly folded and clean. She unfolded it, and pressed it onto Alice's wound. "A-Ah! It hurts!"

"Stop whining, Alice! After a few seconds, the pain will go away," Marisa said. She was right; the pain did go away,and Alice heaved a sigh of relief.

She smiled in comfort, "I guess you're right...Why did you come here, though?"

Marisa blinked. She shrugged, "I just wanted to say hi."

Alice crooked her eyebrows. "Hi? It's like night time already! Why do you need to say that?"

"I can't?"

"Of course you can't! People are trying to sleep!" Alice pointed out. Marisa looked as though she understood, but she didn't seem to realize her mistake. Alice couldn't understand her attitude. She can't help it; Marisa was always like this.

Alice looked up in Marisa's eyes. Marisa just smiled friendlily, and Alice said, "Are you done yet?"

"Not yet."

"Oh, alright." Alice seemed calm enough when Marisa started to rub the tissue lightly on her forehead. It felt like a massage; a nice one. She never knew Marisa could be strong on the outside and gentle in the inside. Perhaps she didn't notice it until now. She smiled a little.

"O-Oh yeah, I remembered I kissed this tissue."

Kissed?

"K-K-KISS!" Alice now jumped. Marisa kissed the tissue? What for? More importantly, why did she use it on Alice? Alice froze. "MARISA! WHAT ARE YOU-"

"An indirect kiss?" Marisa guessed as Alice's cheeks were crimson red. It was pretty cute seeing her like that. She took the time to cherish this moment. "Well, my lips were dry, so I licked them and kissed the tissue. I used it to rub it on my mouth so it wouldn't get dry as much."

"THAT'S DISGUSTING! Remove it NOW!" Alice pushed Marisa's hand away and Marisa laughed.

"Hey, your face is all red!" Marisa commented, pointing at Alice's face.

"Shut up!" Alice yelled furiously and covered her eyes.

"You know it's cute!"

"Eh...?"

"That's very cute of you!"

"Really...? Thanks..- Wait, that's not it!"

"See?"

And the two continued fighting at each-other, and neither knew that the clock already struck twelve.


	2. Hot Chocolate

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. MARISA KIRISAME AND ALICE MARGATROID BELONG RESPECTIVELY TO ZUN.  
NOT ME.**

**Yay I'm continuing!~  
I just drank some hot chocolate this morning so...Why not make this? Not so proud of this.  
**

* * *

Maybe mornings aren't so bad after all.

The radiant sun that signals the start of the day, the new dawn, that hugs the atmosphere in an embrace. As the heat melts the coldness that surrounds Gensokyo, Alice admired the vast greenery that revived quickly under the pale blue sky. Life usually dies down at night, but now it revived in an energetic mode.

"Alice?"

Her voice cuts in, and lingers for a short moment in the room. Alice turns her gaze to Marisa, who was probably the one calling her. Marisa had down her book for a moment, and was staring at her with bored eyes. Today was a fine day to go for a nice walk to the Hakurei Shrine, but it seemed that Marisa wasn't in the mood to go. She preferred staying at home.

"What?" Alice replied. She expected Marisa to suggest something weird and fun to do on this day, but all she got was Marisa's simple boredom. Well, she was bored too. Perhaps Marisa would come up with something entertaining, for once?

"What do you like to drink?"

The question lingered around the room for a moment, before it was digested by Alice's mind. Such questions like this were frequently said by the blond witch, however, this was the time she spoke it. Alice blinked for a while, realizing that this query was not what Alice expected. It seemed suspicious but judging by Marisa's innocent and blank eyes, she decided to take it as somewhat a normal subject for a chat.

"It depends." The puppeteer answered, crossing her legs as Marisa nodded in response. It started to look like an interrogation, and Alice didn't notice she was trying to look -er, maybe- professional. "Why?"

"So what do you rarely drink?" Marisa didn't take long to come up with another query. This time Alice raised her eyebrows.

She crooked an eyebrow, "What?"

"I said, what do you rarely drink?" Marisa repeated, leaning in from her seat. Alright, maybe she was imitating Aya. Alice was silenced for a while, but she decided to humor her for a bit.

"When the weather's hot, I usually drink some iced tea. When it's cold, I usually drink hot tea." Alice pondered for a while before replying, "Um...I have a liking for tea. Also, on the Hakurei Festival, I drink the alcohol Suika-chan treats us to -I mostly regret drinking it, but it's for Suika...- but... I don't usually drink chocolate. I like chocolate. It's pretty sweet.

Alice wished that satisfied Marisa's needs, and Marisa slumped into her chair. "I see...Why don't you drink chocolate often?"

"Eh? I thought you knew. They don't usually sell cocoa powder here, right? I think they do;only on special occasions." Alice explained. She was somewhat startled that Marisa had no idea. "That's why I don't usually drink chocolate. But, I wish they'd sell more often."

Marisa studied Alice's face, and cupped her cheek in a hand.

"Is that so..."

* * *

It wasn't until the next day Alice found something surprising. She was 'ordered' by Marisa to stay outside in the garden, and her eyes caught something stunning.

"W-What is this, Marisa?" Alice gasped, as she saw a cup of rich hot chocolate on the table and a teapot of the same beverage. She was led to the table and her face was pink. "Where did you get this?"

"Here, drink." Marisa said. Alice was still flushing, but she obeyed. Raising the cup to her lips, she took a small sip. "Does it taste good?"

Alice lowered her cup and breathed, "Delicious.."

The cocoa flavor had cascaded down her throat, and it sent a surge of pleasure all over Alice. She wanted to drink more, and to her surprise, she almost finished the whole cup. Marisa looked proud. Her grin got wider and wider each time she saw Alice's hunger for the hot chocolate. "I told you so. Look, your face's all red again!"

"Shut up...My face is not red. Anyway, this is tasty...Where did you get it? And why?"

"Gensokyo, obviously. You wanted some chocolate, didn't you?" Marisa simply said, sitting beside her friend as she helped herself to a cup. As she poured the teapot, she said, "I just thought you wanted some. Poor you, no chocolate."

_For me?_ "Thank you, Marisa.." Alice smiled a little, "That was really...nice of you."

"Really? Besides, I have to return a bag of cocoa beans back to Rinnosuke."

"R-RINNOSUKE? WHY?" Alice shot a surprising look at Marisa. "WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE BEANS?"

Marisa looked around and said, "Oh. I have to return this to him soon. I think he'll be back soon."

"YOU EXPECT ME TO MAGICALLY MAKE THOSE BEANS APPEAR?"

"What? I thought you would."

"OF COURSE I CAN'T!"

"Oh really?"

"DON'T YOU EVEN KNOW? YOU BAKA!"

And Alice continued blaming Marisa, that she forgotten that the chocolate went cold. At least she drank it.


	3. Illumination

**DISCLAIMER - THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. ALICE MARGATROID AND MARISA KIRISAME BOTH BELONG RESPECTIVELY TO ZUN.**

**Hey, this chapter might be horrifically cheesy. Be warned. Cheesy. Yeah. xD**

**

* * *

**

She sees a hand, reaching.

Alice stayed frozen in her position, and didn't make an effort to look at the hand. She would soon regret it because she would fall into a trap again. She knows where the source is: from none other than a blond witch.

_"Hey hey, Alice! C'mon, let's go to Reimu's house!"_

A young girl dressed in black and white, who was the owner of the hand, was the one reaching out for Alice. The girl had her eyes painted with mischief, and her lips were contorted into a friendly grin. Alice wanted to follow her, but, she couldn't bring herself into that decision. For was she too scared to approach her own friend.

Why did she choose to ignore the offer of her approaching friend? Alice didn't mean to decline it, but somehow, she felt uneasy around her. Marisa, the witch, couldn't understand and did she ever notice. She usually laughs cutely at Alice's mistakes, and her innocent and childish joy seemed to annoy Alice. But why didn't it erase the liking Alice has for Marisa?

_"Hey, Alice, you're blushing! That's so cute~"_

Because Alice didn't want to erase that feeling. Although she was fed-up with the tricks and pranks Marisa set her up, Alice got angry to hide her feelings. She decided that if she continued the repetition as long as she liked, Marisa would surely lose interest in her. Alice couldn't believe she liked her, that she was unrequited, from the light where Marisa was waiting. Marisa was waiting for her. Waiting for her to return with her.

And as of this, Alice didn't care if she got tricked by Marisa, because, she knew that her friend only wanted some attention. And Alice also wanted some, too.

_"You're so much fun, Alice!"  
_

_"I know."_

_

* * *

_**LOOK. SO CHEESY. D:**_  
_


	4. Acceleration and Flowers

**DISCLAIMER: The characters DO NOT belong to me. MARISA KIRISAME AND ALICE MARGATROID BOTH BELONG TO ZUN.**

**Meeh, sorry for being out so long, and now I'm here to give ya all the next 3 chapters!  
**

**

* * *

**

Perhaps this was a dream.

Yes, it must be.

But Alice couldn't make it a false event that now it was happening. She was wrapping onto Marisa's shirt as both traveled in the air on a broomstick. Alice didn't mind riding with Marisa; only when the others are around including Reimu. However, this was the first time they were left alone in the pitch-black darkness that decorates the night with a chilly touch.

Alice didn't quite know why she tagged along. She was at first asleep in her bed, probably around ten at night, and now here she was, on a flying broom that left a trail of sparks that brightened up like little fairies. She didn't choose to ask Marisa why she was here as it would pretty much waste her effort into persuading her for the answer. Alice decided to let it all off with a sigh, that this certainly wasn't a dream at all. The wind that whipped past her cheek felt like a cold knife and the scenery of the forest seemed so real and solid, unlike the ones in her dream world.

She was too busy admiring the land before her sleepily when she noticed a sudden burst that jolted her.

"Marisa. Aren't you going too fast..?" Alice managed to mumble as she raised her head to see Marisa's. She could smell the witch's hair, the scent that smells of lavender and shampoo. After she said that, Marisa then accelerated faster than before, causing Alice to hold a firmer grip of her. "Marisa?"

Marisa couldn't help but laugh inside. "What? Are you scared, Alice? Who never likes a bit of racing, da ze~?"

"But that's preposterous! I'm gonna fall at this rate!" Alice protested, as she shot Marisa an angry yet frightened look when she saw her head turned sideways to meet her eyes. "Can you at least go slower?"

The witch wasn't going to take any chances, so she grinned. "No."

"_Why_?" Alice almost screamed.

"You have to get used to it. If you feel like falling, hold onto me. Fall, or hug me." Marisa smiled pleasingly like an angel, but the twinkle in her eye was enough for trouble. Alice frowned. She knew she should wake up before being dragged into Marisa's crazy rides. Still, she couldn't just fall. The height was too high that Alice's hands began to tremble. In order to stop her shivering, she had to wrap her arms tightly around Marisa. In fact, she did. Alice couldn't even see anything in the dark. At least she found her way to curl her hands around Marisa. She didn't like it very much, but it's for her safety. "Alright. Now that you have your seat-belt, hold on!"

"W-What?" Alice started, but it was too late. The broomstick began to sour through the sky like a jet, and she felt as though the wind and pressure was going to tear her face apart. If she let go of Marisa, she'd be blown away. As for the blond witch, Marisa felt refreshed and energetic. Alice kept locking her fingers around Marisa's waist, buried her head under Marisa's hat and prayed to god that this would stop. "Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please, please save me..Please _oh please_..."

Finally, Alice's wish was granted, and Marisa soon set the engine down. The wind lost its pace, and the heartbeat in Alice's heart returned to it's normal thumping. She sighed while breathing heavily, relieved that the dangerous boost wasn't as deadly as she expected. Marisa turned back at the puppeteer and grinned excitedly. "How was it?"

Alice felt like yelling at Marisa. "It was HORRIBLE! I felt my heart bursting out from my back if you continued! Who in the world are you!"

"Marisa Kirisame. A witch."

"That's not what I meant, you psycho!" Alice screamed, punching Marisa in the back. "Why did you bring me all the way to nowhere?"

Marisa put a finger to her lips and she smiled glumly at her. "Did I go too fast?"

"Of course you did, moron!"

"Well...I only wanted to show you this." Marisa muttered, and slowly landed onto a patch of earth ground. It was a few meters away from the Hakurei Shrine and the pale moonlight was bright enough for both to see each-other. Marisa hopped off her broom and strolled over to the ground.

She squatted, and was staring. Alice raised an eyebrow. Staring at what? the puppeteer then followed Marisa and crouched, trying to fight through the dark to see the something Marisa had her eyes on. It was a faint shade of white, and there was a yellow spot in the middle.

"Oh..." Alice mouthed, as what she saw was a small little flower. A small living thing growing all by itself in the middle of a thousand trees. She clasped her hand over her mouth. The poor flower was gradually dying, and it was flopping down.

Marisa's eyes were lifeless when she laid her attention on it, and Alice noticed. _So I was here to help her? To help her save that flower...?  
_

"Marisa...? Maybe we could put it in some water, and then it would help." Alice said, putting a hand on Marisa's shoulder as her eyes met Marisa's in the dim candlelights at the shrine.

Marisa took a while before looking back at Alice. She nodded a bit. "I just wanted to save this flower. It's all alone now...Like-"

"C'mon, Marisa. We have to take this flower home. Look, I have a cup with me. We can dig up the soil and put it inside." Alice interloped, patting her shoulder as she took out a small plastic cup. She handed it over to Marisa, who then took it after a matter of reluctance. "I'm also sorry about your flower."

Soon, Marisa stared at Alice, then sighed in relief. She was glad to find some help. While she was digging out the flower with her fingers -with the help of Alice-, she asked, "What kind of name should I put up for this flower?"

"I don't know...-Wait. Who in the world names flowers?"

"Who doesn't? Besides, I think I found a perfect name for her: Alice." Marisa smiled as she held the flower in her hands, and Alice, who was busy putting soil into the cup looked at her with a surprised look. Marisa handed the flower over to her."Isn't it beautiful? Alice."

Alice's face turned red as she said, "Why my n-name?"

"Because it's beautiful." Marisa then smirked at Alice. Alice blinked, and the blush on her cheeks was so visible that her whole face was a tomato. Alice continued her task, putting the flower into the soil and burying the roots as she hid her face. Marisa yawned after she was finished.

"Now let's go home with Alice." Marisa said, standing up and brushing off the dirt from her fingers. "I'm tired. It's already past eleven."

"The flower, or me?" Alice asked, pointing to herself.

"The flower and you too, silly." Marisa snickered as she held out a hand for Alice. She took it, but she stumbled clumsily due to the heat in her head. Marisa hopped onto her broomstick and Alice soon looked up with another red face. It was mixed of embarrassment and she glared at Marisa.

"But that's a silly name!" Alice cried, holding the cup in her hands.

"But you're Alice. Which means you're silly too."

"Am not!"

"You are~"

And the two began shooting hurt comments at each-other, and none knew that the flower slowly rose as the moon did in the night.


	5. Dreamers PART ONE

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. MARISA KIRISAME AND ALICE MARGATROID BELONG RESPECTIVELY TO ZUN.****  
****NOT ME.**

**Yeah...I'm NOT so proud writing this thing xD...I'm continuing. *shrugs* First time I wrote it in Marisa's perspective.**

**

* * *

**

The clock ticks. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Marisa sat up in bed as she closed her grimoire. She did so as she heard fumbling noises in the other room. _What was making that racket_? Marisa scratched her head and jumped off her bed. She discovered that the carpet on the floor was cold. Wrapping her arms, around herself, Marisa headed out of the door.

"What is that...I can still hear it ze..."

She looked left and right, but there was nothing in the hallway. Then she spotted Alice's room. Grinning, she wanted to play a trick on her. Perhaps she knew where the sound came from. After all, Marisa could hear it CLEARLY from Alice's room.

"Oh, Alice~" Marisa whispered as she opened the door slowly, and flicked the lights on using a finger. It was only then before she saw her friend shaking in bed. "Alice?"

Alice was tossing and turning under the covers, and one of her bolsters dropped to the floor. The look on her face was horror, and her eyes were shut tightly. Marisa blinked, and tiptoed to the bed. Alice soon stopped fidgeting on the bed and soon resumed in her dreamy slumber. Lifting Alice's bangs, Marisa tried to see if her friend was alright. It was pretty warm, but not that hot.

Marisa grabbed a chair from Alice's desk and sat in it beside her bed. She propped her chin in a hand. By looking at Alice, she could tell that both -including herself- weren't having a good sleep that night. She leaned into Alice's face, and blew into her ear.

"Psst. Alice." Marisa mumbled, caressing a lock of the puppeteer's hair as she twirled it around her finger. Alice eyes were blinking half-closed, and then they fluttered open. Marisa stayed in her position, still staring blankly into her friend's face.

The short-haired blond looked around a bit, still sleepy until she met Marisa's eyes. She stared at the witch, for a few seconds, before backing away quickly. "MARISA?"

"You're alive! I'm surprised," Marisa said, reaching out for another lock of Alice's hair; almost barely. Alice had grabbed her hand before it touched her beautiful curls, and shook it off. She seemed as disturbed as any other person Marisa woke. "You were making one hell of a racket, Alice."

Alice, who was now fully awake, squirmed to the side of the bed, opposite of Marisa's and glared at her. "Of course I'm alive, you dimwit! Why are you here? Why aren't you sleeping?"

At this, Marisa shrugged. "Like I said, you made a hell of a racket. Were you having a nightmare?" Alice could see Marisa grin slowly.

"Don't be ridiculous. What's your proof?" Alice laughed bitterly.

"You were tossing about like a wild dog, Alice," Marisa pointed out, pointing over to Marisa's nightdress which was now crumpled. It was at first a nice, ironed and plain dress. Right now, it looked like crushed paper. "My point of evidence."

Pulling up the covers, Alice covered her dress with them. Her face was flushed with crimson. "Shut up."

"Hey, is that Alice?" Marisa turned her attention to the flower on the side-table. "She's looking healthy today."

The flower was standing upright in the small ceramic pot. There was a lamp behind it, and the flower was edging upwards toward the light. Alice nodded, "Yeah. It seems that watering it works."

Alice was looking at the flower when Marisa quickly changed the subject. Marisa shot a curious look at Alice.

"So. What were you dreaming da ze~...?"

"What does it matter?" Alice's smile turned into an uncomfortable frown as she saw Marisa leaning closer. "Stop acting like Aya already, will you?"

"I asked you a question, Ms. Margatroid."

Alice couldn't ignore the question. She couldn't sleep, and even if she did, she knew Marisa would wake her back up. Or do something even terrible than that. She sighed. "Well, it's only a stupid nightmare."

Marisa raised an eyebrow. "Nightmare, eh? Scary, I must say," She laughed softly. Alice brows furrowed ever so slightly. "So what did happen?"

"If I tell you, you won't believe me." Alice then scoffed. But Marisa wouldn't listen.

"I don't care, so tell me," Marisa flashed a nonchalant look as she slowly fiddled with the petals on the flower. Alice sighed again.

"Alright, if you wanna know it so badly..." Alice began, telling her how she fell off a cliff, and she was falling, falling further into the abyss down below. It felt almost like being sent to hell. Alice laughed at how she thought that she had strings tied to her limbs like a puppet and was thrown violently like a mad patient in a psychiatric hospital. It was all like a child's destructive childplay. Marisa seemed interested, and her eyes were showing signs of 'go on' in them. When Alice finished, Marisa soon clapped with anticipation. "What are you doing?"

Marisa was acting so surprised that she said, "Wow~ I should tell this to Aya. Maybe she'll publish a story about it."

"What?" Alice said in disbelief, doubting that even Aya could believe all this. She then said, "Aren't you going to sleep now?"

"I can't. I need someone to sleep with me." When Marisa said that, she looked at Alice. Alice looked back. She then backed away and shook her head.

"No way."'

"Oh, but Alice~!" Marisa cried, getting on Alice's bed through the punches she earned from the puppeteer. Alice's face was red again, and Marisa sighed. "Fine, let's sleep on the floor!"

With that, Marisa pushed Alice off the bed, throwing her to the floor. Alice's red face had brightened to a certain pink but she was still mad. She was even more until a pillow hit her face. Marisa then took another pillow and the blankets and dropped them onto the red carpet. Alice managed to catch the blankets before it hit her face again.

"Marisa! What in the world-?" Alice said, watching like a hawk as the witch rested her head on a pillow. She also wrapped a blanket around herself, and Alice was still sitting upright. Marisa's eyes slowly closed and Alice's widened. "Marisa?"

She earned a 'shh' sound from Marisa. "Shh. I'm sleeping. If you want to sleep, then fall dead."

"You're playing dead, you moron." Alice yawned. Indeed she fell onto the soft pillow, looking at Marisa's face before she drifted into slumber. Marisa's face was as white as soap, and from the looks of her sleeping, she looked well peaceful. When she saw her in this state, Alice's worries and feelings of discomfort soon were driven away. Just seeing Marisa sleeping was enough to erase the painful and bad memories in the past. Alice just smiled a bit and closed her eyes. "Good night, Marisa. I love you."

"Good night. Love ya too." Marisa mumbled, sinking the side of her face further into the soft material of the pillow.

Alice soon smiled when she slept, before she experienced a sharp pain in her knee. "Ow! Marisa! What was that for?"

"You said you love me."

"What? So what if I did?"

"And I love ya too."


	6. My Living Doll

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. MARISA KIRISAME AND ALICE MARGATROID BELONG RESPECTIVELY TO ZUN.  
NOT ME.**

**Yay I'm continuing!~**

**Ugh. ANOTHER CHEESY ONE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. Sorta sequel for Dreamers. But...It's chapter 8 which is the REAL sequel. Might as well say this a part of Dreamers. :P**

**

* * *

**

Marisa couldn't believe it right now.

It might be just a falsity, but it felt so true. Her arms were wrapped around Alice's waist, as she pulled her closer. This is somewhat strange, very strange. She didn't know that Alice was so fragile until. Her soft pale skin wasn't as bad as she thought, and she was almost as light as a feather. Her hands were under Marisa's, as the witch gently held the small hands in hers. It did fit perfectly, like a piece of a puzzle.

_So it does..._

This moment now, at the stroke of midnight, was so much that Marisa wanted to escape as fast as possible. But she couldn't resist holding the puppeteer in her arms. Alice was in a deep slumber, and her face was painted with absolute bliss and satisfaction. Perhaps her dream was finally good? Marisa wasn't so sure. Yet, she cannot ruin the moment.

It was even more strange when Marisa didn't want to let go of Alice. Because she was so small and unprotected, Marisa was afraid to get her hurt. But now was the time she held her in a barrier of protection. Marisa was also right and wrong: Alice wasn't stiff at all, but she will soon if she woke up.

Marisa just sighed, and caressed Alice's blond hair. It was silky and it slipped off Marisa's fingers, as though scared. Marisa smiled at this, and hugged her into a small embrace.

The witch never ever thought about Alice to be like a doll. A doll to hug, to play with, and especially to love. Her face was as rosy as a doll's, blue eyes like the ocean and hair unimaginable as any other human could. She was a perfect being, beautiful and charming. Marisa smiled.

_She does look like a doll. A gorgeous one._

Maybe, if she were not to let go of the doll, she would not break it. Holding her closer, Marisa sighed again, deeply into the blond's hair. She then soon fall into a small slumber, and her hands were still locked around Alice's.

_Even though it feels wrong, I think it's right. _

Because Alice was her doll, Marisa didn't want to break it. The embrace wasn't so special, but it was only to Marisa. And the reason is, because she wanted to hug Alice everytime she met her. And, she wanted her to accept her embrace.

* * *

...**My god. D:...I don't know if this is good or not. xD**

**Alright! See you guys tomorrow!~ Bye bye!  
**


	7. Pillow Fight PART TWO

**DISCLAIMER: The characters DO NOT belong to me. MARISA KIRISAME AND ALICE MARGATROID BOTH BELONG TO ZUN.**

**Well, I'm back! :D  
Time to continue the next three chapters! If you review more, I'd be glad to increase the number of drabbles to a 20!  
Or, if I can have more than 60 reviews, then I'll continue another batch of MariAli drabbles. This time, all about night time da ze~! XD**

**BEWARE FOR YURI CLOSENESS. VERY VERY CLOSENESS. SLIGHTLY. D:  
I MADE WAR.  
**

**

* * *

**

All Alice needed was sleep.

A desire to drift into a long slumber. Even if the bright sunlight pours through the curtains, consuming the darkness, she would never be captured by that light. She stayed motionless in peace on the floor, cuddling the pillow in her hands as she rested her head in it. She was about to restart her dream again when a rough hand grabbed her wrist. It grabbed her hard, and was trying to force her from her sleep. Alice didn't take the chance to wake up, so she shook off that hand and curled into the blankets like a caterpillar.

She heard a sigh, and a soft growl. "Alice! Wake up, already!"

Alice didn't care. She just closed her eyes and resumed her wonderland in her slumber. _Can't Marisa tell that I wanted to sleep?_ Alice said to herself in mentality.

"Alice! Alice!" That voice who belonged to Marisa's, kept calling Alice in an irritating way. Marisa grabbed Alice's arm and shook it vigorously, hoping that her friend would -finally- ditch her attempt to dream again. But she knew that this wouldn't work at all. Alice was much too engrossed into sleeping rather than to be awake in the morning. Marisa gritted her teeth in battle and grabbed a pillow. "That's it!"

When she said that, Alice soon turned over on her back and slowly - just slowly, opened her eyes. It was only a matter of seconds before she found a pillow on her face. It felt like a smack to the face, to be precise. But Alice still didn't budge. Another pillow on the face.

"Alice! Dammit, Alice!" Marisa shouted. Alice's hair began to fly all over her head, but she didn't even move a fraction of an inch.

Marisa then could only do one thing: holding a pillow in a hand, she pressed it on Alice's face, pushing it further, to pin her down on the floor. Alice then began to react. She, instinctively, snatched the pillow and shoved it out of the way.

The puppeteer yelled, "Marisa! What was that for?"

Marisa then looked proud in victory. She then smirked;a corner of her mouth twitching up as she grabbed another pillow. "You were still sleeping, ze~"

"Are you trying to kill me?" Alice breathed, trying to catch her breath as she shot the witch a glare. "Really, Marisa!- Ow, stop hitting me!"

Soon the witch began smacking the puppeteer with a pillow, as Alice tried to fight in order to prevent Marisa's sick morning call. She snatched the pillow Marisa was holding and kicked her off. Marisa was pinning her down before so Alice tried to remove her. Marisa then laughed, "Looks like my friend here calls for battle!"

Alice quickly took a bolster and charged towards Marisa, who then blocked it and tried to snatch it away from Alice's hands. The puppeteer then held the bolster horizontally as the two fought in the bedroom. Marisa grinned as she was able to grab hold of the bolster, and noticed that she was much more stronger than Alice. Alice curled her lips in a straight line, "I won't let you win, this time!"

"I'll test you if you're worthy to beat me, Alice~" Marisa grinned again. "Besides, how can you fight if your face's red?"

She was right: Alice's face was crimson with flush. Marisa maneuvered her hands to force Alice to the door. She leaned closer, their noses touching, causing Alice cheeks to burn. As they stared at each-other, Marisa smiled. Alice just whimpered. "Stop w-what you're d-doing now, Marisa."

"But isn't this fun, Alice?" Marisa complained, acting childishly despite the strength she used to press the bolster against Alice's chest. "Admit your defeat, and I'll let you go for breakfast."

Alice gritted her teeth and scowled. "Like hell I am!"

Marisa just rolled her eyes and her smile widened with slyness. Alice stared right into those eyes, the mischief that lurks in the iris. But...somehow she saw more than that. Under all that annoyance and stupidity, somewhere in that pupil...was a plead of acceptance. _What is this?_

The more she looked at it, the more Marisa's eyes became softer. What she was doing was stupid. Alice wanted to struggle out of he bolster which chained her to the door. Such innocence...In her eyes. Alice couldn't avert her own from Marisa's. If only she'd admit, then Marisa would let her go. But that would mean that Alice would be scarred in defeat; and she didn't like losing at all. She sighed. "Alright. I'll admit."

At this, Marisa loosened her grip on the bolster.

_Now's my chance._

Before Marisa could remove the bolster from Alice's hands, Alice leaned forward and pecked a kiss, a small one, on her nose. In fact, she actually bit softly, causing Marisa to step backward in surprise. A hickey formed on her nose, and Marisa covered it to hide her embarrassment. Encouraged by Marisa's puzzlement and abashment, Alice had the chance to grab the bolster, and ran into her to force her to the wall. Marisa's head hit the wall, and the bolster was held up to her neck.

"Alice! I thought you resign?-" Marisa said in disbelief. Alice managed to smile a little. "You manipulated my mind?"

"I admitted, but that doesn't mean I admit defeat...Right? That's the only choice for a girl. Not for Alice, that is." Alice laughed, proud that she was the victorious one in the end. Marisa just scoffed. She didn't acknowledge her loss. But she had to.

Alice then walked to the door, leaving Marisa to set the bolster aside. Marisa yelled - almost, "What about your bedding? Aren't you going to make your bed?"

"I thought you messed up my bed. So it's your duty now." Alice said nonchalantly, and walked out without uttering another word. But she did put a finger on her lips as she pondered for a while.

_Perhaps I should wake her the same way she did tomorrow. _

The war of the pillow fight indeed continued the next day, and Marisa was just as prepared. But she still didn't want to resign because she lost again.

* * *

**Now this is what I call garbage folks :D**


	8. Rain's Lullaby

**DISCLAIMER: The characters DO NOT belong to me. MARISA KIRISAME AND ALICE MARGATROID BOTH BELONG TO ZUN, NOT ME**

**...I didn't get to write this chapter yesterday...XDD**

**Anyway's it's here!~ This is what I get for staring at the rain for 15 whole minutes.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Marisa! What are you doing?" Alice asked, frowning at the witch who skiped playfully in the rain as she danced and spun. The sun was hiding behind the dark clouds that gathered in the sky. Marisa looked up at the slow drizzle and then grinned at her friend.

"What, Alice? It's fun getting wet in the rain, right~?" Marisa laughed, not wanting to return indoors. Her childish behavior stopped Alice in her tracks, but Alice took her umbrella and marched towards Marisa. The dancing girl moved away from her, with stubbornness that reflected in her eyes. The more Alice got closer, the more she found Marisa avoiding her. She sighed with exasperation.

"Marisa. I don't want to catch a cold here, you know," Alice complained, leaving out a hand for Marisa. She didn't like being in the rain. Marisa was the opposite and that surely was the reason why Alice hated it. "Can we at least go back inside?"

The blond witch took Alice's hand, but instead, she pulled her into a twirl, causing the puppeteer to stumble in the mud.

"Oh, sure, Alice! After we do a dance in the rain, ze~" Marisa smiled with a sly touch.

Alice almost lost her footing, but Marisa caught her hand just in time. She didn't even like the idea of dancing in the brown muddy waters. She indeed like the rain as it was refreshing and cooling but when Marisa decided to drag her into her wonderland of mayhem, she felt so reluctant to join.

She knew that her wants to be under shelter was a forgotten desire.

"Ah! Marisa! We really should go back inside..." Alice started, as she dropped her umbrella, leaving it to make a big splash of mud that reached both girls' clothes, "I don't want you to- I mean, myself to get a cold."

After Alice said that, Marisa paused from her dancing routine and turned towards her friend. She smirked, "Are you saying that if I got sick, you'd take care of me?"

Take care? What?... "That's not what I meant! We shouldn't get sick around here!"

But now Alice knew the witch's plans. If she wasn't able to go inside, then Marisa would surely be sick. However, if she were to go inside, the same thing would happen to Alice. She rolled her eyes.

Noticing the red anger and embarrassment in Alice's cheek, Marisa's expression softened. She looked up at the downcast sky, allowing droplets of water to trickle down her rosy cheeks. They look so much like transparent crystallized gems that decorated the afternoon's weather as they kissed the earth when they reach ground.

It was only then would Alice notice the witch slightly shaking. "Marisa? Are you cold?"

"Who said so?" Marisa flashed a grin, but judging by how her arms were wrapped around herself tightly, Alice knew that Marisa was wrong. "Besides, I still don't want to go inside."

Folding her arms, Alice was crossed. "But you're going to die out in the rain."

Marisa shook her head. "I don't care."

Finally reaching the maximum of her annoyance, Alice could only try on a last chance. She took her umbrella, shook it to remove the mud, and walked towards the front door of the house. Marisa looked up at her with a puzzling and suspicious look.

Alice then muttered, "Then I guess you won't be seeing the precious gold jewelery Rinnosuke gave me."

She didn't know that Marisa could race into the house that fast, even in her large dress. Marisa was going to see the gold first, but Alice chuckled softly.

_And Rinnosuke didn't give me gold at all._


	9. Rainbow, Rainbow

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. MARISA KIRISAME AND ALICE MARGATROID BELONG RESPECTIVELY TO ZUN.****  
****NOT ME.  
**

******NOTE: I'M SO SORRY THAT UPDATED LATE BECAUSE MY COMPUTER WENT DEAD FOR A WHILE. AGH. Anyywaayy...  
**

**I love cheese. Do you? Because cheese is CHEEZE and CHEEZE is cheesy so it's CHEEZILICIOUSLY good :)**

**

* * *

**

A splash of color.

Of the seven colors may the rainbow hold, from the darkest crimson to the simple violet. Alice had always craved to see a rainbow, especially to walk on it. The ability to view the most beautiful of Gensokyo, up in the high and unreachable skies of the earth. It felt so much like to fly, that is, you don't have anything but walk. To take numerous steps on the clear and colorful transparent planes that stretches from one end to another.

_I would want to...yet I can't._

But it was only a mere fairytale, because nobody ever did walk on the road of bloom.

Of course, to walk on light is impossible. Especially when it came to a downfall. Alice would see a huge rainbow;knowing that her luck would soon turn against her. Why even bother admiring a magnificent creation made by rain when it just floods you with mockery? At least, that was what Alice thought. However, the rainbow reflected solutions to her misery.

Firstly, it showed was happiness. The feeling people had in their impressions upon noticing the rainbow. Secondly, was joy. Joy that brings people into interest in what they're seeing. And thirdly, to understand. As people began to imagine themselves in the difficult situations they were in, all they thought was the positive. The positivity brought by the 180 degree bow. Alice never thought about those three elements. She was always bound to a failure in the third stage. She...just couldn't understand.

_I can't understand it at all._

Until she met a certain person.

_Hey, Alice! Let's try to catch a rainbow someday!_

Because of that person, Alice's life changed forever. She was now more...relieved. Alice didn't know what this feeling was, but it felt so good. So good like freedom. Freedom, sweet sweet freedom. Alice could even feel her heart jump at the sight of that person. She knew for once that perhaps being with her would be much more better. And that person, is none other than the witch Marisa.

Pure gold and honey in both her hair and eyes. Mischief danced in her eyes, but it also sensed of an invite. Alice noticed it the first time they met, and at first she was afraid. However, she accepted it. The reason for this was because Marisa was her rainbow:

Red like the roses' kisses, orange like the sun's set, yellow like the sunflowers' greetings, green like the vast trees, blue like the skies' most radiant, indigo like the home of stars' and violet like a fruit's juice.

All of these brought never-ending bliss towards Alice. Marisa never knew that she herself was a human rainbow and only Alice knew it. Her ultimate brightness lightens the atmosphere around Alice, and it sends a delicate warmth in both hearts. Alice was glad to have Marisa with her. She never noticed her feelings towards the rainbow until now. She smiles at the thought of it, and often chuckled about it.

But...When was she going to return the favor? About her being a rainbow towards Marisa? Alice wasn't so sure. But she now knew that whenever Marisa was with her, perhance, after a period of time, that rainbow -the one in her heart- will certainly bloom in it's most brightest.

And, she was going to wait. Until it blooms, they will surely climb the rainbow one day.

_We will catch one someday._

_

* * *

_

_**YAYY. FINISH. :DD**_

_**...I never saw a rainbow before... Only in my dreams, haha!~ XD**_

_**Anyway, please review! And because of popular demand, I WILL CHANGE 15 TO 20 DRABBLES TODAY :D Thank you all for reading and reviewing! If I have more reviews, hopefully I will make a new MariAli drabble collection~  
**_


	10. Watery Afternoons

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. MARISA KIRISAME AND ALICE MARGATROID BELONG RESPECTIVELY TO ZUN.  
NOT ME.**

**Yay I'm continuing!~ AND I'M BACK!~**

**...Well, this is certainly a random find in my head when I wrote this. Yeahhh. Please review! Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

And then the nice morning passed by. The golden sun was beating down on Gensokyo, and there was nothing to spoil that day's mood.

Or, when Marisa came into the picture. "Alright, that does it. Now we need some water."

Alice paused her window-cleaning duty, and looked out of the window. Why was Marisa so busy? Usually Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays were Marisa's most busy times. Today was Monday;Alice's turn to be occupied in chores. Perhaps Marisa wasn't so sure about the dates. Alice could understand her 'forgetful' memory. She walked out of the back door -which leads to the garden- and spotted her friend with a spade which was dirtied with soil and fertilizer. Alice pulled a questioning look.

Marisa grinned and greeted, "Good afternoon, Alice~ I'm just watering the plants da ze~"

"Huh? I thought you said you were going to Youkai mountains to help Aya," Alice said, watching Marisa as she dropped the tools into the shed. She brought out a watering can, and went to the tap located beside the shed. She then realized that the flowers she planted had brown fertilizer tucked into the soil-bed. It smelled of poo, and Alice covered her nose to drive away the stench.

The witch finished filling the can with water, and turned to meet Alice. "She postponed the date to Wednesday. Right now Momiji is helping." She walked over to the rows of flowers and stopped at the last row in the corner. Alice joined in, and bent to see the first plant Marisa was going to water.

Her eyes widened. "Marisa, is that Alice?"

She squatted and Marisa smiled. "Correct ze~ She's always the first I'd water. She needs more life, you know?"

Alice nodded slowly, looking at the flower from head to toe. It did look healthy, and happy. Indeed did the flower was lively. Her eyes softened, and she muttered, "Looks lively to me."

"Eh?" Marisa turned her attention to Alice, as the puppeteer watched the flower closely. Alice's blue eyes were filled with emotion, as she studied the plant thoroughly.

"I wonder why you'll water Alice first." Alice said, her eyes locked on the flower. Marisa thought she was talking to her.

Marisa scratched her head, and sighed. "Well...Alice always reminds me of a certain person. A person who is practically lonely and sad. So, in order to make that person happy, I'll always be there for that someone. Which is why I called it Alice. Seems like a shabby name at first, but I thought it was the right thing." She met Alice's eyes as a tear trickled down her left eye. The short-haired blond's cheeks flushed.

Alice looked down. "Is that so.." She then felt a pat on her head.

Looking up, she saw Marisa grinning childishly at her. "Hey, that's true you know. You can't expect me to make something happy for no absolute reason, right?" The hand felt warm and gentle, and Alice smiled a little.

"Thank you...Marisa." Alice whispered, after the hand was removed. "I'm so glad."

It was Marisa next in line to blush. It was only a shade of light pink, but it had a strong effect. She laughed, "Don't be stupid! Besides, we only finished watering a small little Alice! Which reminds me..."

The puppeteer looked confused, and before she knew it, a splash of water collided with her face. "Ah!"

"Ahaha! Alice, you're soo slow ze~ Now I watered two Alice's! Two for the price of one da ze~" Marisa giggled, and stood up. Upon seeing Alice's angry face, she turned to make a flee. Alice didn't have the chance to grab her skirt.

"MARISA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Alice bolted up, and ran to chase after the pesky witch. "COME BACK HERE!"

"Never in MY LIFE, ALICE!~"

"YOU!"

And the pair continued their chase, the puppeteer after the witch, and neither remembered to water the other plants.


	11. Lacking Warmth, No More

**DISCLAIMER: The characters DO NOT belong to me. MARISA KIRISAME AND ALICE MARGATROID BOTH BELONG TO ZUN, NOT ME**

...**I need more time now...AGH.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

"Alice?" Marisa noticed the girl shivering and she asked, "What's wrong?"

The puppeteer wouldn't answer and she quickly headed to the fireplace. Probably to receive some warmth from the fire, hopefully. Marisa let out a small chuckle before she came to join Alice, whom firmly felt unwilling to be with her. Perhaps today wasn't the time for Alice to enjoy. She hissed, "Go away, Marisa."

Marisa seemed surprised, and she laughed, "What? And I thought you needed some company." She still sat beside her blond friend, and rubbed her hands to create some heat. Alice bit her lip, and she sighed. Marisa looked relieved to be near fire.

The fire's flames licked in the air, and the smoke flew up to the top of the chimney as it danced wildly in the night above. As of now, the fire was now the element that both girls needed. Alice was still shivering and said, "Why won't you go away."

"It might be because you're quivering. And I need to know ze~" Was Marisa's response as her golden eyes watched Alice's aqua ones, waiting patiently for her reply. Alice felt quite uneasy again when Marisa's gaze was locked on her. Unable to hear from her, Marisa took a lock of Alice's hair and twirled it with her finger. The puppeteer was shocked, but her trembling hands couldn't detach Marisa's from her hair. Marisa realized that Alice wanted her to let go, and she did. "Jeez, it's only a question. Why won't you answer, Alice~?"

Alice wrapped her arms around herself and let out yet another sigh. Well, from the look in Marisa's eyes, she couldn't possibly ignore her query. Only Alice could find mere and innocent curiosity in them. Smiling smugly, she answered softly, "The hot water ran out."

"Hot water, you mean the shower da ze~?" Marisa guessed, jabbing a finger in Alice's shoulder. The blond girl squirmed away, and nodded. She wondered if that were to be a phase of Marisa's plan. Thankfully, it wasn't. "Oh. I guess I used it all."

"Haha, yeah...You used it all you dimwit." Alice smiled bitterly, and crossed her legs so that both her knees would touch her face. Marisa's smile disappeared, and somehow, she felt sympathy. "Now why are you feeling so sad?"

Marisa stared at Alice and said, "You can't expect me to feel so proud and boastful, right...?"

"Then how would you react then?"

"By this." With that, Alice felt a pair of arms locking around her back. Encouraged from the reaction, the arms pulled the puppeteer close to the witch. Marisa held Alice in her chest, and slowly stroked her hair. "Does this feel better?"

Alice was as bashful as a schoolgirl that she could hardly speak. "W-Wha?" The lump in her throat was limiting her movements. She could only breath, and from the sudden embrace she was in, it didn't feel bad. In fact, it felt quite nice. Which was the reason why Alice was afraid. "M-Marisa, s-stop!"

But this didn't make her stop. Instead, Marisa did only the opposite: to make the situation worse, in Alice's opinion. She lowered her hand to the puppeteer's waist, and kept the other on the head. Alice could feel Marisa's cool breath on her neck, and she wondered...

_Are we...Sharing body heat?_

"I won't let go until you tell me that you're warm." Alice could certainly hear the strictness in Marisa's tone, and also care. Did she do this because she cared for her? It was only then before she realized that her face was hot like hell. "If you're cold, you should've told me about this, Alice. I'm sorry."

_Thank you._

Alice nodded slightly, and sunk her face into the witch's shirt. Perhaps this didn't feel so bad after all. She didn't want her to release her, and slowly, but surely, her eyes began to droop. And right after that, she felt a sharp pain in her ear.

Yelping in surprise, she trembled once again, "I-I'm warm!"

Marisa did finally let go of her, and smiled warmly at the red puppeteer. "See? I was so serious and you were sooo cute there, Alice~"

Widening her eyes, Alice blinked continuously to digest what Marisa had said to her. She backed away, "I-I was not!"

"Oh, but I think you love it!~" Marisa laughed again. Now Alice was mad.

"H-Hey! S-S-S-Stop it! Don't c-c-come near me! Don't touch me like that! MARISA!"

Perhance the puppeteer was involved in the blissful fight that night, that she almost forgotten her blaming towards the witch. And, maybe one day, she will be hugged again.


	12. Imagination's Writer

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. MARISA KIRISAME AND ALICE MARGATROID BELONG RESPECTIVELY TO ZUN.  
NOT ME.**

**Wooow. I'm CONTINUING. :D JUST 8 MORE ONESHOTS. ...Wait...Yeah 8.. Excluding the Authors' Notes XD**

**

* * *

**

It's only a book.

A small pocket book found in Alice's mind. She had always kept it with her, but she never knew what else to write in that book. Supposedly she just discontinued the stories she wrote in it years ago. The stories were mostly fragments. Fragments of the memories Alice could remember. There were bad fragments and good fragments;all sealed up in two sides of a world.

On one side, there was pure hatred and evanescent hope, meaning that it contained of the poor memories Alice had. It took up slightly more than a half of the book.

As for the rich memories, it took slightly less than a half of the book. Because of Alice's immediate change of emotions, the balance was tilting from left to right, right to left, and so on. It went on and on for days, and they seemed so countless.

So countless, that Alice could only stop it upon a chance. Stumbling over a regular summer, she would find...Marisa. Marisa Kirisame, the witch commonly well known in Gensokyo. She seemed at first suspicious and scared of Marisa's wild behavior, but that first impression didn't last long.

_Hey, Alice! Check out what I have! I got a teddy for you! It's on sale, Alice! You have to see the price of this!_

_Why are you blushing, Alice? It's only a teddy bear da ze~_

Because of this, Alice had never gotten tired of writing the times she spent with Marisa in that book. All those wonderful moments that she cherished: the hugs they shared, the fights they picked, and the short small kisses they gave. They all feel so warm and fuzzy inside with a nice feeling. The positivity was even great enough to dispose of the regretful reminiscence in the book, completely erasing it into small churned dust, turning them into the beneficial reflections of the unforgettable minutes and seconds they had.

And even if those pictures, the graphics of the small memories which had a great touch of happiness were all forgotten, perhaps somewhere...Maybe somewhere in her heart, those memories might still be calling.

_I finally...finished the book. And now...I need a thicker one._


	13. Puppeteer and Mirrors

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. MARISA KIRISAME AND ALICE MARGATROID BELONG RESPECTIVELY TO ZUN.  
NOT ME.**

**STILL CONTINUING. o.O**

**Ahh, just a few more. A few more! *tries to reach desperately for the light***

**Just a FEW MORE! *dies***

**

* * *

**

"Hmm..."

Tracing her finger all around the foggy mirror, she tried to draw a small sketch of herself. Even if there was a mistake, she could just blow at the glass to make more fog, then she'll start correcting her mistake. Alice had the hobby to write and draw on the mirror, ever since she was a small child. She could still remember the first picture she drew. As Alice continued with the linings of her hair, she hummed a small little song she made up in her head. It sounded weird, but just the right tune for her. "Alright."

Stepping back, she admired her small piece of artwork. It was finite, but at least it looked cute. Alice smiled with pride and signed her name beside the caricature. She then hung the mirror on the wall, and brushed off her wet hands. "I'll think I'll go for a nice piece of shortcake now."

Alice walked out of the door, and headed down the hallway. It was only then would Marisa jump out of her room. She looked around, to check if the coast was clear. Confirming that it was, Marisa grinned at Alice's open door. She crept into her bedroom, and found the small mirror drawing on the wall. Marisa slowly approached it and took the mirror out of curiosity. "Is this Alice?"

Judging by Alice's signature, Marisa was certain it was her drawing. She chuckled, "It does seem pretty cute ze~"

She poked her head into the hallway to check if she still had the opportunity to linger around in Alice's room. Marisa heaved a sigh of relief when nobody came up the stairs. She turned her attention back to the mirror and smiled.

"She's not pretty much of a good illustrator, isn't she." Marisa whispered to herself. An idea came to her mind, and she quickly placed a finger on the foggy glass. She slowly drew and drew, and finished with a triumph grin.

Trying to hide her laughter and not ruin the picture, she quickly hung it where it was supposed to be and sprang out of Alice's room. Upon hearing the footsteps, she made a grab for her broom. Alice saw her running past and gave a questioning look.

"Marisa? Do you want some shortcake-" She was interrupted and answered when a strawberry shortcake disappeared from the plate she was holding. The witch went tearing down the stairs while munching on the confection, leaving Alice to a mere confusion. Sighing, Alice returned to her room. _Why did she want to leave so late at night?_ Alice wondered. She watched her friend travel out in the black sky until she was out of sight. As she set the plate on the desk, she noticed something. "What is this?"

Walking over to her mirror, she spotted a small shape in the top right corner. Squinting her eyes, Alice tried to get a better look. She widened her eyes, "What?"

There was a small heart, and 'M + A' was inserted into that shape. An arrow was jutting out of the heart, and it made Alice blush. When did this get here? There was also a mustache under the nose and bat wings on the back. Alice felt her hands trembling slightly, and she dropped the mirror onto the bed. She could see her red face through the fog, and buried her face in her hands. ...Did Marisa do this? Is that the reason why she left immediately...? That...

"MAARRRIIIISSAAAA!" Alice screamed, opening her eyes as she glared at her window. There was a small twinkle that popped in the sky, and it disappeared. She raced out of the room without a second thought, as though to chase the blond witch that fled three minutes ago. Only then would she forget another important thing that was included in the mirror.

A small lip print was planted at the down left hand corner, and who knows? It might belong to the same witch.


	14. Fine Daisies

**DISCLAIMER: The characters DO NOT belong to me. MARISA KIRISAME AND ALICE MARGATROID BOTH BELONG TO ZUN, NOT ME**

**Woow. Now it's the time where I submit yet ANOTHER chapter NEAR TO THE ENDING. :)**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! AGAIN.**

**

* * *

**

"E-Eh? For me?"

"Of course it's for you, Marisa." Alice replied quickly, hastily averting her eyes. The blond witch blinked and stared at the small bouquet. They were daisies, and they looked similar to the flower- er, Alice. The puppeteer pushed the flowers into Marisa's chest, "Here. I hope you enjoy the flowers."

Marisa's face was pink, but she accepted the flowers. She looked again at Alice who looked down with a red face. "O-Oh...Alice. Why is your face da ze~?"

Alice's head shot up, and there was a naive look in Marisa's eyes. She seemingly 'bought' off those flowers from Yuka, who secretly hid all sorts and different breeds of flowers. Alice expected a token of appreciation or a well-said thanks from Marisa, but she knew that those words won't come out. She watched Marisa's patient yet deceiving face, and sighed.

"S-Shut up." Alice muttered. Marisa grinned at this.

"Aha! Now I see!" She giggled, and that made Alice frown. A frown of disapproval and some sort like a grimace. Alice was sure that Marisa had gotten the wrong idea. She didn't mean it, but Marisa thought it was true. "I think I quite understand why you're red almost all the time, Alice~"

The puppeteer protested, "I-It's not that, Marisa! You're wrong, wrong!"

Even if she said that, Marisa wasn't convinced. "Oh? Then I guess the red shading on your cheeks isn't my proof at all ze~?"

Alice didn't answer, and rubbed her fingers nervously behind her back - where Marisa couldn't see. She kept her calm and normal face, but it didn't help when it came to Marisa. Marisa smelled the flowers and smiled lazily at Alice. The blond girl was feeling suspicious, and she couldn't let Marisa trick her again.

Marisa changed the subject, "The fragrance of these flowers is amazing da ze~"

Surprisingly, Alice beamed slightly. Marisa caught the moment and took a small daisy.

"Who knew Alice-chan could bring me more Alice's today," Marisa chuckled, and gave it to Alice. Alice took it slowly, and gave her yet another look of confusion. "Why not give you another Alice?"

Alice bit her lip and smiled. "I'm enough for even a thousand Alice's, Marisa. Besides, you can leave right now. I need to do some errands today, remember?-" Marisa interloped by placing a hand on the blond's shoulder. The reaction was soon led by Marisa leaning into Alice's face.

This made Alice blush again, even more, as her cheeks were now burning hot. Marisa tried to avoid the face, and her lips had almost touched Alice's ear. She whispered softly, "Thank you for the flowers...Alice."

"A-Ah. Your w-welcome..." Alice responded with a stutter, facing the bold gold eyes Marisa had. She felt as though she was going to be absorbed by those eyes. Marisa breath traveled to her neck, and let go of the shoulder.

She then moved away, and soon smiled childishly again. She complained, "Well, you could've given me roses ze~"

"D-D-Don't be ridiculous..." Alice turned away. "Why did you do that for?"

"It's not polite to not give a thanks, right?" Marisa pointed out and jabbed Alice in the collarbone. "Lemme say it again: Thank you for the flowers...Alice."

Alice flushed again, and smiled bitterly. "You're so dramatic when you say that."

"Thank you ze~"

She punched the witch in the shoulder and laughed. Perhaps giving flowers to a witch wasn't a bad act indeed.


	15. Pale Moonlight

**DISCLAIMER: The characters DO NOT belong to me. MARISA KIRISAME AND ALICE MARGATROID BOTH BELONG TO ZUN.**

**Well, this is the 4th chapter I'm doing today and the last of today xD**

**I only completed chapters 13 - 15 and now, 16!~ THIS'S ONE SO SHORT. :D  
**

**

* * *

**

The sweet, sweet moon.

It illuminates the darkness, and its white gown and eyes shine upon the earth below. And as it brightens up the world to a dim level, the world soon becomes beautiful. Fireflies will dance in the night, and the dusty breath that wraps the air in a crystal dance will keep the negativity at bay. Warmth and cold shall join forces and create a pleasing atmosphere for Gensokyo to enjoy.

Marisa could hardly explain the breathtaking scenery in words. Alice too, and she usually thinks that perhaps neither will never know the truth of how this beautiful night was formed.

The sky was painted with such artistic skill that only nature could be the maker. A vast color of black space and silver stars decorates the time opposite of the day and the flowers turned into small buds. People said it was scary at night, but now...It was tremendous in peace. The soft sound of cicadas beckoned the puppeteer and witch with a sly finger, the faint sound of footsteps that danced on the wet grass, the inaudible sound of the pair taking long breaths to believe what they're actually witnessing;the true face of the night behind its mask.

It was so magnificent that even one's eyes couldn't be removed from the sight.

Alice could even fall into the night's painting, to feel the pressure of drowning into the bitter sweet end. She reached out a small hand, as though to invite the warm air for a dance. Instead, Marisa took that hand. Both were hypnotized by the moon's beauty, and now...They were dancing. A miniature waltz on the green floor, under the dark purple clouds.

And as the pair -blond and blond- looked into their eyes, their emotions began to stir in their hearts. Feeling so overwhelmed with the love they realized, was so poignant. Marisa didn't want to let go of Alice and Alice didn't want to be let go of Marisa.

This was the moment they had always wait for: to be together in a cold yet warm night. Yes, Alice was tired of Marisa's reckless behavior, however, Marisa was now in love when the moon rises and the sun falls. This was a small secret Marisa had, and only the puppeteer and witch were able to witness it. Because, their love can only be seen by their hearts.

Thus, Marisa could only express her true feelings towards her small little doll, Alice, who did the same at night. And they will be clinging onto each-other throughout the night's journey, in a huge embrace with the cold windy night. Cherishing every second of it, before the sun comes at dawn.

* * *

**Oh yeah, SMALL ANNOUNCEMENT.**

**I'm now the administrator of Hakurei Festival! forums in the site :D  
Please join as a member and be part of our RP! Right now we're in progress of the plot (barely) So, if you guys have any plot advice or whatsoever, please, please, PWEASE participate! Thanks!  
**

**- Fonte. Aqua (RozErika)**


End file.
